


Bloody

by justcallmeasmodeus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeasmodeus/pseuds/justcallmeasmodeus





	Bloody

There was red everywhere. It was warm and sticky on his hands, it crept down the wall, turned the water pink. Dean tried to close his eyes against it, but a smile crept across his face instead. A monster stared back at him in the mirror, wearing his flesh, using his voice, trapping him inside.

“Now, are you going to try calling my bluff again?”

He scrubbed at Dean’s hands, under the nails even, while he grinned in the mirror. 

_ Why. _

“You weren’t cooperating. I figured this would be the best way to put you in your place, so to speak.”

_ We had a deal. _

“We completed that deal.”

Michael forced Dean to watch, over and over again.

* * *

 

You had known something was off about Dean from the second they had found you in the coffee shop, but you played along. Dean figured maybe Michael might try and torture you, but you were strong. You were his girl, you would get away. Dean never imagined this.

Your leg pressed against his as Michael drove you to the motel. Dean screamed at you to run. Your skin was warm underneath his hands as they ran over your body, and your body soft as Michael held it against his. Dean tried to push you away, to warn you somehow. 

You reached for your angel blade, and everything changed. Michael pinned you against the wall, your eyes filled with a fear Dean hadn’t seen before. You knew what Dean was capable of, and now, here before you, was a monster in his body. 

Michael’s grace flung the angel blade across the room and into the wall. It pinned your arms and your legs to the wall. One arm pressed against your throat, and Dean tried to pull back as he felt your breath against his forearm, the movement as you swallowed hard. The more he tried to pull back, the harder Michael pushed.

Your face turned red. Your mouth opened and closed, desperately trying to pull in air that was so close. The light in your eyes was flickering.

_ Enough! I’ll do whatever you say just please stop hurting her. _

Michael dropped you. You collapsed to your knees, gasping and holding your throat. You looked up, tears streaming down your face.

“What did you do?”

Michael grinned. The crunch of your face against Dean’s boot and the echo of your head bouncing off of the wall resonated somewhere deep in Dean’s soul. Michael grabbed your shirt with one hand before your body could crumple to the floor, his other hand catching the angel blade as it flew back across the room.

Dean’s muscles burned, Michael forcing a laugh from his throat as it rained inside. It splattered on the wall, thick and red. When Michael finally stopped, a single tear ran down his cheek. Your blood clung to his stubble as he wiped it away.

* * *

 

Looking in the mirror, Michael reached up and washed the crusty smear of blood off of his cheek.


End file.
